Lipstick, Lies and Lust
by Samurai Pizza Cats
Summary: Michiru strives to find a new part of herself, read and see how she makes out!
1. Watch you like a hawk

**Lipstick, Lies and Lust**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic.

-----

Chapter 1: Watch you like a hawk.

-----

"I don't think this is going to work Ryan…"

"What do you mean? Michiru?"

" I mean that..I think we would be better off as friends, its already pretty much what we are right now, really good friends, there's no point in us wasting our energy on a relationship that really isn't a relationship, do you know what I mean, Ryan?"

"I guess I can see where you're coming from. So this is it? We're just friends?"

"Yes. I think this is the best thing to do, there's other people out there, for both of us…Do you need a hug?"

"….Yeah…."

_Today marks a day, of major change, I, Kaio Michiru, will be true to myself and to my feelings. No longer will I 'have feelings' for someone just because people tell me to. I am from now on, a new Michiru…_

I walked out of that room to see my friends who were there watching me as I made the final step to achieving my new self.

"Michiru, that went really well! I thought he would cry or something!" Screamed Moshi, one of my most enthusiastic friends.

My friends are great, they're there when I need them, sometimes… and they always have my back, I think. They may gossip a lot, but they're intentions are good, maybe. I met them in Phys Ed class in my grade nine year. I wasn't much of a talker, in fact, I think the only reason people started talking to me was because the quarter back from the junior football team, Ryan, was interested in me. _Now that I think about it, are they really my friends at all?_ That's a stupid thing to think, otherwise, at the news of me breaking up with Ryan they would have split.

"I think I know why he was so O.K. with this, the other day, I saw him talking to Harishita and they were all like 'flirty' and 'ooh-la-la!', so Michiru, I think you made a good choice to….."

I didn't really hear any more of their ranting and gossip, because, at that very moment, the most beautiful person I had ever seen just walked by. SHE was tall, blondish hair, the most amazing pair of teal eyes anyone could ever hope to see, and the face of a goddess.

"Oh gosh..There goes that _lesbian_"

"She totally freaks me out! She looks and dresses like a man!"

"I know! She's so reserved and she plays like all the sports, she practices every day, and I hear she has no friends! I could understand that though, she's so weird! What do you think Michiru?"

_Lesbian? Maybe that's why I've been…_

"Michiru? Hello-ooo! Wakey, wakey! EARTH TO MICHIRU!"

Moshi abruptly interrupted my newfound thoughts; the other two friends, Mazuma and Arisa were off in their own conversation, probably still discussing that girl….

"Oh, yes, yeah, she's weird" I lied

"….What's her name, anyways?"

"Her name is Tenou Haruka" Moshi had decided I was not interesting and opted to join the other two in their dissing of…Haruka…

"She transferred from some school in the next town over"

"How come you know so much about her, Moshi?" Arisa said, elbowing her as she said this.

At this question I noticed a slight blush come across Moshi's face, I usually notice these kinds of things, since I am not an active talker in the group. Its not like I would have a chance to add anything in, anyways, with all THEIR talking…

"I-I…Well she's like the talk of the school, everyone is so freaked out by her, how could you NOT know those things? Geez!" Moshi retreated never looking back.

_Moshi…are you in the same boat as me?…_

"What did I tell you, Arisa? Moshi is CHANGING! She's spending all her time with those anime geeks, I wouldn't be surprised if they put a few wrong ideas in her head." Mazuma said.

Mazuma is the oldest of us three, her birthday being three months before Arisa's which is one month before Moshi's which is in the same month as mine, I am the youngest in the group. Mazuma is also one of the most rudest, ruthless, two-faced, spineless people you will ever meet; I really have no clue as to what she even says about me behind my back. She's always gossiping or spreading rumors about someone…

_I hope she never catches on…_

"….Maybe..I don't think Moshi would swing that way though, she's too boy crazy!" defended Arisa.

Arisa, you could look at her in many ways, she's more the non-confrontational type, she always sides with the one that will cause less conflict for herself, in retrospect, she has basically no opinion, she goes with what everyone says, she may not be as cold-hearted as Mazuma, but she definitely has her bad days. I would like to spend one day in Arisa's head, so I could know just why she is so opinion less.

"I wouldn't say that, Arisa, I mean, how long has it been since she last had a boyfriend? Months? It all adds up, Arisa, we've got a carpet muncher among us."

At that moment they both looked straight at me. _Oh my God! Have they caught on?_

"What do you think, Michiru?" Mazuma questioned. "You've been so quiet, you got your mind on something? Are you regretting breaking it off with Ryan already? I TOLD you Michiru, he's not the guy for you, yeah, you may have been dating for a year, but I have heard he's cheated on you since the beginning, like I've told you many times before, HE'S NOT THE GUY FOR YOU!"

_Phew…. Should I even be calling these people friends? They're so…Homophobic, they WILL NOT react well if they ever find out…no..I cant let anyone find out, ever._

"No, I don't regret a thing, Mazuma." I replied. "Ryan was a jerk, he never treated me right, you were so nice to convince me to do this. Again. I don't regret a thing."

_Why do I always have to lie? I hate lies…_

Ryan…What a sweet guy! He is probably the sweetest guy I've ever known. And a hopeless romantic at that. He never pressured me to do anything I didn't want to, he could take no for an answer. He was so cute in the beginning. Sending me flowers and notes, he made me feel special. But he's not just this way with me, he's sweet to everyone, and I guess a little flirty, but that didn't but me all that much, he was more of a really good, maybe even best friend to me. He never once cheated on me, those were lies I predict, that were made up by Mazuma. She has a HUUUUGE crush on Ryan, she always has, in fact, I'm surprised she didn't kill me rather than 'befriend' me. She was doing everything she could to get us to break up. Even went to his house on random occasions for 'tutoring'. But, he never once cheated, even when I wouldn't give him what he oh-so desperately wanted. He respected me. But unfortunately I had to end it. Not because of Mazuma telling me to do it since the day we got together, but because I have recently found a new part of myself, and I need to explore it. See what it is…I need to know what to do..I hate lying..and I feel that I have been living my life as a big lie.

"I know I'm Right. I'm always right." Mazuma said with a smirk.

_So narcissistic…If she could, she'd marry herself, but then again, maybe not. She's the biggest homophobe around…_

"Where the hell did Moshi run off to?" Arisa said, to break the tension.

"Maybe she went off to meet that Haruka girl, to play some tiddly-winks!"

They both laughed.

**-Riiiiiing-**

_'Saved by the bell' as someone in my situation would say_

"Well, guys, I'm off to my fourth period. Umm…I'll see you two after school" I couldn't wait to get to my class, there, was no Moshi, Mazuma or Arisa, I could relax and learn without anybody bugging me.

-----

AN:

Yep..A new story, I intend on keeping up with this one though. It's very important to me. So yeah, R&R and tell me what you think! )


	2. Signed, your secret stalker

**Lipstick, Lies and Lust**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic.

-----

Chapter 2: Signed, your secret stalker.

-----

Well, one hour later and after watching some person from my class roll around for a yen I was about ready to go home. I had decided to take a 5th period spare for this semester; I just had too much homework last semester and almost lost my spot on the Honor roll with great distinction. Not that it matters, I could live without it, but its nice to have something to strive for in life, I mean, I'm already pretty much set for my goal to be a violinist. Now I just need to make myself more graceful. And what better way to do that then to get straight A's on every report card. I am now somewhat a distinguished violinist, I wouldn't say extremely well, but I have had a few sold out concerts.

_If anyone found out…would it all be..Over?_

I never know what to do in my spare though, this semester has been unusually easier and I finish my homework in class more often than not. I go to the library sometimes, but that's too boring…even for me…

_Where to go…where to go…hm?_

And there she was, the infamous Haruka, the enigma, the mysterious woman in drag, the out lesbian, and the girl of my dreams? All of that intrigues me, and why? Why is she so special? Maybe..because she's her own person. Doesn't listen to anyone else's words, just her own, unlike myself…she is quite the opposite of me..and yet, it intrigues me…

_Where is she going? Shall we go see?_

-self giggle-

_Hmmm…I really shouldn't do that while I'm…Stalking?_

My heart. It's beating faster than its ever beat before. I know this is wrong and if she catches me it will be far more embarrassing than anything I've ever had to endure. But yet, my legs keep moving, I feel like a spy. On a secret mission of love?

_Nooooo_ _love is such a strong word. I would have to say. A variety in my lifestyle, an experience. But what am I even thinking? She would never want to be that way with me…let alone even be my friend. We're complete opposites…_

Before I knew it I was standing in the field about 5 feet away from the track. A group of people were crowded around there. Somehow I had lost sight of Haruka while deep in thought.

_I hope she didn't see me!_

"Michiru! Over here!" I looked to my left to see Moshi standing with a big group of people. _The anime geeks?_

I walked over to join them. And indeed I had just walked into a group of anime geeks, its not that they were all the stereotypical anime geeks, with the pokemon T-shirts and the ultimate Yu-Gi-Oh deck. They just knew anything and everything that had to do with Anime, it was actually kind of cool, and I liked them but never really got into their group, mostly because of Mazuma.

"Hey, Moshi! What are you guys doing here?" I asked as soon as I caught sight of Moshi again.

"Don't you know? It's Miss Tenoh's first race ever! The odds are quite low though, considering it's her very first race".

Maybe she really does like her… 

"When does the race start?" I asked.

At that very moment I heard the starters pistol. Haruka has AMAZING stamina, there was no doubt in my mind that she was going to win, and from the beginning I knew she was first place. She zoomed by them, faster than any other. She was beautiful and yet graceful and still managed to beat every other girl on that track.

My heart is beating fast again, she is amazing, truly amazing 

After the race I was invited to go with Moshi and the others to a café down the street known as 'the crown' it sounds like fun, and it's with a really great group of people. I can now see why Moshi barely ever comes to hang out with Mazuma, Arisa and I anymore. I just had the arduous task of telling Mazuma and Arisa I wasn't walking home with them today. It was going to be difficult, knowing them…

"NO! Absolutely not! I can't let you be seen with the likes of them! We may have let Moshi go over the deep end, but I wont let it happen to you!"

Mazuma was almost purple in the face, and surprisingly enough, Arisa was staying out of it. I had not predicted that Mazuma would get this angry, I mean, she is literally shaking and her fists are clenched so tightly that her hands have turned pure white. And to be quite honest, looking at Arisa now, she looks quite scared.

Why should she be scared? I'm the one she's going to murder! 

"I'm sorry Mazuma, but I am not your property. And I think I have the intelligence to make my own decisions. Goodbye."

THAT FELT GOOD! 

I was about a block away when Mazuma finally got out of the shock she gotten from my sudden burst of bravery. Arisa was still in shock though.

"WELL THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVER COMING TO OUR GROUP AGAIN, YOU AND MOSHI CAN GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" Mazuma said, while quivering and in the darkest shade of purple I had ever seen in my entire life.

But, to be truthful. I was glad for this, its just another step in my self-realization. To get rid of those you didn't really have from the beginning.

About ten minutes later I had made it to the crown, it had started to rain outside on my way there and I was a little bit damp. _Damn Japanese weather_

I looked around and at first couldn't see any of them; I was beginning to think I took too long to get there.

"Michiru! Over here!"

I looked to see a bunch of people waving at me, from, obviously I should have guessed.

The arcade.

So I walked over to the group, there was only about half there from the field though.

"So yes, everyone, this is Michiru, and Michiru this is everyone" Moshi tried her hand at introductions, it was quite amusing.

"Hey Michiru, I'm Kyle!" a tall skinny boy with died blue hair stood in front of me with his arm outstretched to shake my hand.

"Pleased to meet you Kyle" I said, accepting his gesture.

"I'm Palmer!" another boy came out, this time alittle shorter than me with black hair, he had really bad acne, but without it he would probably be cute.

"Okay, okay, introductions are taking too long!" Moshi exclaimed.

She then pointed to her left "This is Sakiri"

Then to her right "This is Aries"

Then to the guy standing right behind her "And this is my 'gay boyfriend', Akira. There, no need for formal intro's, now lets get to gaming!"

There was something different about Moshi, she was more energetic here and playful, and always laughing too. But when she was with Mazuma, Arisa and I she seemed drained and moody, always snapping at everyone, but I guess I don't blame her. Mazuma has the power to turn anyone into a haggard witch without even trying.

The rest of the night was filled with lots of fun. These people are great; they treat everyone like their best friend. I did many things, I played a game called 'God racing' against Moshi, totally kicked her butt. Then played whack a mole and laser tag with Kyle and Palmer. Then I tried playing Dance Dance Revolution and tripped while trying to do one of the combo's. Everyone laughed at me. But I wasn't embarrassed, I just laughed with them. I hadn't laughed so much in a long time, it hurt to laugh and my eyes were tearing up. It was great.

"See ya, Kyle! And have a great night Sakiri, you too Aries!" Moshi was just saying goodbye to the last of the group.

Me, Moshi and Akira decided we were going to stay back alittle bit longer and have coffee, considering that was the real reason we even went there. And Akira had said that Moshi had something important to tell me, but not to mention it until she does.

"Wow, today was fun, huh?" Moshi said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah it was, my favorite part was beating you really bad in God Racing!" I said, trying to milk what I had left from my earlier achievement.

"Haha, yeah, I'm practicing though. I want to get good enough to race Tenou-san. That's her favorite game. I see her playing it all the time, and she's really good at it too. Has to be the best in Tokyo, even!" Moshi had an indescribable look on her face. I had never seen her like this before.

No doubt about it…she DOES like her… 

"You seem pretty fond of Tenou-san, huh Moshi?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, she's really cool! Have you ever met her in person! OH MY GOD! I should sooooo introduce you!"

No no no no no no noooooooooo! 

As I was debating in my mind getting up and leaving and just hiding in my room for the rest of my life I noticed Akira whispering in Moshi's ear.

What are they whispering about? 

"…….Yeah….she does…mhmm….mhmmmm…..OH YEAH!"

I sat there in utter confusion. The look on my face must have been priceless because both Akira and Moshi were laughing their asses off.

"There's something Moshi wants to tell you. She thinks of you as one of her more important friends and wants to reveal something about herself to you. And I'm just warning you now, you hurt this girl in any way and there will be a full-out bitch fight goin on here! Not that I think you would have a problem with what she's about to say..I just want to make sure you know what will happen if you do." Akira said, while lacing his fingers. Then he looked over at Moshi and elbowed her lightly.

"Okay…Ummm…I don't know how to say this…yeah…this is hard…but I'm just gonna say it, cause I have nothing to lose! MICHIRU I AM A LESBIAN!"

Everyone in the restaurant had his or her heads turned in our direction. Some had huge grins on their faces, while some looked disgusted. Others clapped sarcastically, mockingly. I could see Akira shooting evil glares at every person who deserved one.

"Wow, Moshi! I'm glad that you can be open about yourself! I noticed something different about you lately, like you seemed a lot happier now." I said, shock still evident in my voice, even though I half knew already anyway.

"See? Told you I could tell her!" she said elbowing Akira as he had done to her, but harder. "And yeah, I know I've been happier, I've felt it. Ever since I started coming out to people my life has just become a lot easier. I don't have to hide who I am or what I am now. I can be myself; sure, some people may not like it. But they can go fuck themselves" Moshi had the biggest grin I had ever seen. I was happy for her.

"So…I guess you have a crush on Tenou-san then, you seem quite fond of her." I said, half accusingly.

"Well, I had thought it was a crush…but now that I look at it, I just envy her. She was everything I wanted to be at the time. She's really very nice. But, not my type. I'm more into the femmes," she smiled widely "besides, you're more her type, Michiru" She said, winking my way.

I blushed at this. And I think Moshi and Akira saw that.

H-how? Oh my God, she's even got me stuttering in my thoughts! 

"U-um..maybe, I don't know…"

I could feel myself starting to blush more and more with each passing second.

"Michiru," Moshi said with a serious look on her face. "You would think I would know a fellow lesbian if I saw one. You don't have to hide it"

"That's right, Michiru, you're among friends, we can help you out if you want" Akira said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

This was all too much to handle. I didn't think I was obvious at all. I thought I was being extra careful. And here I was being told that I was indeed a lesbian.

"I-I wouldn't say _lesbian_ maybe bisexual or something…" I was still blushing like crazy "how did you know?"

"Michiru, I've known you a long time. And the way you look at Tenou-san…It's different then the way you look at any ordinary person. That's how I know. And plus…I have GAYDAR!" Moshi said enthusiastically, and again people turning their heads to look at us, followed my evil glares sent from Akira.

"Hehe…yeah…is it THAT OBVIOUS?" I said

"Not to the untrained eye," Akira put in "to any other person it would just look like you have a staring problem when Tenou comes around, like many other people do…But I bet none of them stalk her during their 5th period spares" he chuckled "I have to admit, for a girl, that Tenou is quite handsome.

-----

W00T! Another chapter! Hope you liked it. R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
